The Time Shippou Stayed OverRedone
by Squirrels Are Ebil
Summary: Second in the True Stories Series, I come home from school to find Shippou in my house! What's a girl to do? R&R!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

_The Time Shippou Stayed At My House_

_A True Story_

_This happened really! I swear! & if you don't believe me then tough!_

Ok this is how it goes......

The day was December 14, 2002.I was riding the bus home from school. I would have walked but, it was raining.& I hate water. Anyway, my friend Croc (her nickname) was telling me about what she was gonna do during Christmas vacation. I was playing a video game. The bus stopped at my house & I got off. I walked into my house kicking off my rain boots & throwing my book sack on the floor. I'll pick it up later. I thought. My mom yelled from the kitchen "Yoshino (my nickname)someone from your school is here!" I walked into my kitchen & to my surprise I saw this kid. He couldn't have been more than 9 sitting at the table. He had red hair & a fox tail. My mom mustn't have noticed it! "Yoshino" she said "This is Shippou, he's gonna be staying with us for a while. I hope you don't mind sharing your room with him" I was so close to killing her! I couldn't have a little kid, let alone a cartoon character in my room! "But MOM!"I yelled" He's a kid..& a cartoon character! Don't you see his tail?!" My mom looked at me sternly "He has no tail! Yoshino. Now take him up to your room" Shippou gave me a sly look "Fine" I mumbled literally dragging Shippou up the stairs .I shoved him in my closet & changed into a tank top & blue jeans. I took him out & put him on the bed "I know who you are" I said. He looked at me smugly. "I know you do "He said. I was so close to hitting him!

_**End Day One**_

I changed into my school uniform & put on my makeup (not that I need it)before the runt woke up. I grabbed his fluffy tail & shook the heck out of him. He woke up & I threw him in the closet again. By the time I let him out it was time to go to school. He was dresses in a white dress shirt , a black tie , & navy blue pants. All the boys at my school had to wear the same thing. I dragged him along as we walked to school. I go to a school that goes from Pre-K to 12th. I took the little fraud to the 4th grade hallway & put him in his class. At 2nd period the little thing came to the 6th grade hall. " Yoshino! " He whined. " Can I sit with you at lunch? " I couldn't say no. He looked to cute! " Yeah whatever " I said , trying not to show that he had won.

_**At Lunch. . . .**_

I was waiting outside the cafeteria for Shippou. When he finally came he gave me the cutest look ever! In the line the little

thing took almost everything! Except the salad. (Thank God he didn't cause I'm a vegetarian) I was going to kill him but decided not

too. I prayed that my friends wouldn't notice him. But , of course , they did. I ate my salad quietly. Listening to my friends saying

how cute Shippou was. Finally the bell rang & it was time to go back to class!

_**6th Period!**_

Ah! Yes 6th period! The oddest part of the day! I sat in math class listening to the lecher I get from my teacher about wearing

makeup in school. Feh! Well , there was a knock at the classroom door & Shippou walked in. He said to the teach " Miss. Kelone , my

teacher said since class is over I could come here & stay with my friend Yoshino. " Of course Miss. K let him. He came & sat on

my lap for the rest of class. I wanted to strangle him! My friend Nick who was sitting behind me said " Oooh Yoshi's got a

boyfriend! " I knocked him out & was sent to the Super Principles office!

_**The Principles' Office!**_

I walked along the hall the problem behind me whistling. At the principles office I got a lecture , detention , & had to let Shippou come to all my classes with me! Feh! I shrugged & left. It was time to go home & I didn't have to go to detention until

tomorrow. Shippou insisted on me carrying him in my arms. I didn't mind. He was so light.

_**The Walk Home**_

On the walk home not much happened. Shippou asked me why the sky was blue! I had no idea. " Cause god ran out of red ink when

he made the earth " Was my answer. He laughed & he went to sleep. I had to admit he was cute. I had to stop at my friend Dana's

house. I needed to get my homework from her. I pay her 10$ a week to do my homework. After I got my homework I walked

home. Shippou was still asleep.

_**That Night. . .**_

When I got home my mom & sister weren't home. I knew they wouldn't be. If your wondering why I didn't mention my dad its

because he was killed a year ago. Anyway , I laid Shippou down on my bed & changed into a belly button shirt & blue

clam diggers. I went downstairs & fixed myself some Pepsi n' milk. It's really good! You put some Pepsi in a bowl pour milk with

the Pepsi & then put cornflakes in it! It's awesome! As I was eating I heard Shippou yell " YOSHINO! " Of course my motherly

instinct kicked in & I ran upstairs. Shippou was literally latched onto the ceiling. My pet iguana Ig was on my bed. I laughed &

picked her up. " It's just Ig , Shippou , she won't hurt you " He climbed back down from the ceiling. " R-really? "He stuttered " Yeah

she's just a little baby like you " I put Ig back into her cage & picked Shippou up " Wanna go to the park runt? " He nodded & off

we went.

_**End Day Two**_

_**At The Park**_

We walked along to Rain Park.Its called that cause if it ain't raining enywhere else its raining there.Shippou went play with

some kids from his class & I went sit on a swing with my freinds.Rat my freind Crocs' boyfreind said"Hey Yoshi watcha doin

here?"I never go the park so of corse i had to make up a good excuse."My mom made me take that kid Shippou."Not very good

but its all I could think of!He shrugged."Yoshino!"I heard Shippou yell.He was stuck in a tree.Don't ask me how he got there.I

walked to the tree & kicked it.A couple of apples fell along with Shippou.I caught him & set him back down on the ground.I

went back to talk to my freinds.Nick was there he had an ice pack on his head.I guess I hit him to hard(crappy drums

beat).He backed away from me some"Come on Nick I won't hit you again..maybe"I said. It was starting to get dark so I

grabbed Shippou & we took the bus home. I didn't feel like walking.

_**At Home......**_

When we got home my sister & mom still weren't there. So i fixed me & Shippou some mac n' cheese.The only thing I can

make.He ate his in a flash.I almost threw up he ate so fast.Anyway,(I say that a lot huh?) my mom called & said she had to stay

at work all night & that Bell(my sister) was staying at her freinds house.This was the perfect time for me to get everything I

could out of Shippou!(BUM BUM BUM)

_**Da Interveiw**_

I grabbed Shippou's tail & tied him to a chair."Ok runt why ya here?"I said."Cause Kagome threw me down the

bone eaters well,cause Naraku was attacking."He said"Well how'd ya get to Lousiana?"I said annoyed"I got here by the well

in your backyard"He said quickly.We have a well in our backyard.Its dry as a bone.I usually use it to torture my sisters

cat." That old well can't travel back in time stupid" I said sitting down next to Igor yes it can!" I rolled my eyes. I wasn't

gonna get anything out of him."Whatever"I untied him & walked outside.A bottle rocket,howler,& frog in my hands.I was gonna

let some frustration out in my favourite way.I shoved the howler & bottle rocket half-way down the frogs throat lit'em &

stepped back.The poor thing went flying & it blew up into about 100 peices."Awsome"

_**Who Cares When?**_

After the whole frog thing I took a shower,cause I had frog guts on me.YUCK!After I took my shower I prayed the runt

could bathe himself"Yo runt"I yelled."What?"He yelled back not taking his eyes off of the game he was playing.(dot hack sign

to be specific)"You can bathe yourself right"I said walking into the room.He shook his head no.I shuddered.I wasn't about to

bathe him.I did like my mom always did I grabbed him & sniffed his head.I almost fell over from the stench." When did you last

take a bath?"I said dropping him"Uh 3 weeks ago"He said"Ewwwwwwww"I said disgusted"Guess you'll have to wait till Fred

(me mom) home"I muttered.I looked at the clock.It was already 10:30PM.I grabbed him & dragged him upstairs"Why can I see

your tail but ,no one else can? "I asked him "Cause you got demon in you "He said. Now ,you may not believe this & your right I

added that part for fun. Everything before this is true. The rest until said is fake. "Please. I'm 100 human "I said shoving him in

my closet. "NO your 50 demon! "He yelled. I began to remember something my mom had told me.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Yoshi, did you know when you where born you had the cutest dog ears? "My mother said. I shook my head "Oh yes they where

dark blue. Just gorgeous "She purred "Why dun I have'em now? "I asked "Because ,a child with dog ears wouldn't fit in our

world "She put her hands over her mouth "Oops" She said "What do you mean our world? "I said

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I closed my closet door & went to sleep.

**_End Day Three_**

**_The Dream_**

My dream was odd...very odd.

I was in a room kinda like a maternity ward there where many babies there. One caught my attention .A little girl with dark blue

Hair blue dog ears,& sharp claws. She looked familiar . Kinda like me. I went to touch her but my hand went strait through! "No

way" I said. A women came into the room she was followed by a man that looked a lot like my father. "Not good "The man

said. "Uh Mr.Moreau" The women said "Do you know why your daughter has dog ears?" He shook his head. For some reason I could

tell he was lying. I thought of something. My natural hair colour is blue ,I have oddly sharp nails ,good reflexes,& my

hearing, sight,& sense of smell is very good. The runt might be right .I dismissed the idea. It was stupid. The people walked out. I

looked at the girl again & read the tag on her arm. It said: Rae Moreau,7inches 3centimeters,Female,Ray Moreau(my dad),Anne

Moreau(my mom),7 pounds 6ounces'That was me! My parents ,my weight when I was born, my size, everything! It was me! I stepped

back & went through the wall. I got curios & went to look for my mom. I found her room. She was asleep my father was sitting on

a chair next to her bed. I noticed something about my father I'd never seen before. He had 2 blue stripes on his face & has a

half moon half star on his forehead. Like me....I began to wonder if he was demon. He smelled different then other humans'. I

always thought it was cause he was Japanese. A doctor came into the room & began to tell my father about how he could remove

the ears off my head. My father agreed to having the ears removed. I tried to follow the doctor as he left but, I hit the wall &

woke up in a hospital.

_**The Hospital**_

I didn't know why I was there but, then I found out. A nurse came into the room "Rae your awake good "I was gonna kill her. I

hate when people call me by my real name "Why am I here?"I asked her "Dunno, "She said "your mother said that you wouldn't

wake up "I blinked "Huh "At that moment my mom, sister(step-sister if ya wanna get specific),& Shippou came in "You ok?" My mom

said. I paid no attention to her. I just stared at Shippou. He said something in another language & I understood .He said "I told ya

so" In something like dog .After about an hour everyone but my mom had left" Mom," I said "tell the truth are demons real?" She

looked at me & nodded guiltily "Mom, was dad a demon "I asked "Yes Yoshi your father was a dog-demon" That got me. Ploop I

fainted.........

_**My House(My Last Day With Shippou)**_

I woke up about a day later in my room, which if you must know is red. white, dark blue, pink, green,& dark purple(just guess

why).I got up & walked downstairs. No one .I walked outside. No one. I walked from my moms' room to the backporch. No one! I

went to the well. Someone. Shippou, he looked at me waved & hopped in ."BYE!"I heard him yell .I was kinda sad....Never saw him

again...

**_THE END_**


End file.
